Guardian Angel
by OhHey
Summary: when someone that you love is leaving is hard enough but when something else happens before they go could really brake your heart.


Disclaimer: the songs aren't mine  
Songs: "Time Stands Still", forever with you, "One More Sad Song" "incomplete",  
Take Me Away,  
Poem: written by me its called Guardian angel.  
Dedication: okay well this one is for Samantha M and of course couldn't forget my angel Nat! and Jess (i added more sorry)  
summary: when someone that you love is leaving is hard enough but when something else happens before they go could really brake your heart.  
Author: Hayley N

Maybe our lives were meant to be separate from each other, but I just cant get over how good we work or worked together before it all went wrong, my life changed. I guess it had changed long before there was an us. I guess it changed when I moved here from the big 'smoke'

_Him and her  
Life is turned.  
The day I knew you would leave  
I can barely breathe  
Can you hear me scream_

I saw It coming from a mile away that we would never last, but I just chose to ignore it. I thought I knew better than I did. We were great, fantastic even, didn't have a care in the world but I stuffed up. Now i'm paying for it.

_Walk Away  
I made this bed  
I choose to lie in it  
And live with my regrets  
I sleep with what I said  
Could this be the end  
Am I standing on the edge  
Of everything I wanted now_

I know made a mistake, but please forgive me. Don't wanna here the word goodbye, stay with me what happened to forever? Your the only one I ever really loved, I know you love me too; well I used to think I knew but now I don't know, do you still love me?

_Please stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
Please stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
what can I do?_

Everyone says that we belong together, but I don't know anymore we've drifted, I wish none of this never happened. No I can't say that it's been the best thing ever but it was so short lived. Bloody temptation why did I have to give in? Was it because you weren't there for me to hold at night when I got cold and scared.

_So bottle up old love,  
and throw it out to sea,  
Watch it away as you cry  
A year has past  
The seasons go_

Is this the best for us you leaving and everything? Can't we make a new start? So many questions but not one answer. I hate how this is ending, the only time I thought it was going right it all went wrong. Typical I should have seen it! Can't deny it you're the only one I truly loved. I keep saying it over and over again but it never makes true sense to me. Were you truly the one for me or was I just making it all up.

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
but I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

Was it that bad that you decided that you were going to leave, leave me, leave your friends Mount Thomas? I don't understand. Can't we work it out? Be friends again. Come on please. I guess not until that day that you leave my heart will be broken. I can't believe this is happening to us.

_Leave me once  
Leave me twice  
Kiss good-bye that will suffice  
when you go away  
don't look back  
Leave me once and i'll be fine  
Leave me twice i'll make you mine  
Just one more chance to make it once again_

You last day of work today, I couldn't get out of bed. My heart was already aching from the though of our goodbye. I guess I should cherish these last hours, just like I cherish all those hours we had before. The day has passed so quickly, one last phone call for the day so I guess its your last official job here at this station with your 'old' work mates.

_I try to make my way to you  
but still I feel so lost  
I don't know what else I can do  
I've seen it all  
and it's never enough  
it keeps leaving me needing you_

As the minutes pass I realise that I really do need you. Now i'm wishing that you'd never leaving, please stay I say to myself so no one can hear. We all have to go to your last job with this crew, I sit here in the back set all quiet not saying anything cause i'm afraid if I do that I'll hurt you even more and I don't want to do that.

_Will you let go? __Leave me all alone __I'm giving you one more chance __To make things last __Ring around the roses then she'll stay_

We arrive and you go inside I follow, as we walk into the building we see a gunman; he's already shot a woman. He sees us you go to speak but he yells something I couldn't hear because I couldn't stop staring at his gun that he was waving around. Don't move please don't move, I say over and over again in my mind but cant get them out to say to you. You moved forward. Noooo! I was too late to defend you I'm sorry. You silently fall to the ground, blood falling from you chest. My heart is racing, all I could do was run to you and put my hand over the hole in you chest where he shot you, why you why not me. The others appear from the positions from outside. You whisper something to me "I love you" Its too late no one can help you not now, I'm sorry please forgive me, all I ever wanted was for you to know that I loved you. Why not me.

_Your Guardian angel said shell look after you,_

_She said she would keep you safe. _

_When you're not with me, _

_She said you are in her arms._

_If she was doing her job, _

_You wouldn't be gone. _

_Y__ou'd be here with me. _

_I'm sorry I never told that I loved you._

_You're the best thing that happened, _

_I'm starting to think maybe you should have gotten a new angel. _

_To guide you on your way. _

_T__o the sky up above, you know that place called heaven._

_See you soon, _

_ This isn't goodbye, its just see you later _

_I promise ill try not to dwell on the past _

_J__ust look to the future, _

_well that's easier said than done._

_ I promise well be together again soon._

_I Love you!_


End file.
